<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extras for Surrender by aleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387672">Extras for Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia'>aleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surrender [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a selection of extras for the Surrender (aka teacher!Carlos) verse. Each chapter will have a chapter summary to tell you where in the story it fits. I will try to re-order the chapters into chronological order as I go, so that new readers can navigate more easily. Check the chapter summaries for when each extra is set. Hopefully this method is less confusing than the last time I did this.</p><p>Ratings and tags will definitely change as I add to this.</p><p>  <strong>Most Recent Update: Chapter 3</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Surrender [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is set before the series starts. It can be read at any time since it's before the start of the series. It was originally written/posted after Chapter 10 of "Tunnel Vision." </p><p>It was a request by OnWings who requested how Iris and Carlos met in this verse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos drives to Austin by himself. He knows that his mom feels guilty about it, but his older sister started college last week, his younger sister has already started high school. Only his dad could have made the trip because his mom didn’t want to drive home alone. And things with his dad? They’re not <em>awful</em>, but Carlos doesn’t want to spend four hours in a car with him and he doesn’t want his dad to influence all the first impressions he has to make today.</p><p>It’s almost three in the afternoon by the time he finds the disaster of traffic around Jester East. The sidewalk is packed with people and mountains of things are piled on the sidewalk. He gets waved down by a woman with an obvious staff shirt and a nametag.</p><p>“You can unload over there and then park. All the carts are out right now, but by the time you get your keys, one should be open,” she tells him while pointing at a map.</p><p>“I’m supposed to leave my stuff on the sidewalk alone?”</p><p>She looks past him to the passenger seat that’s occupied by his hamper full of laundry and cleaning supplies.</p><p>“Where are your parents?” she asks. “Are they parking?”</p><p>“About two hundred and fifty miles north?” Carlos tells her.</p><p>Surely, he’s not the only freshman who traveled alone, but from the look on her face, she’s thinks he is.</p><p>“Go ahead and park,” she tells him. “Check in and get your keys and then maybe your new roommate can help you figure out how to unload and move in your stuff.”</p><p>It’s not ideal, but she’s already handed him the map and disappeared.</p><p>After he finally gets through the line and finds his room, he knocks on the door just in case his roommate needs warning. When he opens the door, he finds the room empty. One side of the room is completely moved into. He knew that was going to happen. He’s talked to his roommate on Facebook, and he knows that Mike flew from California with his family yesterday and spent the night a hotel. He’s already completely moved in with a fully organized room, and Carlos has his backpack. Maybe he can bring in just enough things to get him through the next few days and move the rest of his things in after all the crowds are gone. He’s already exhausted from the drive and his lack of sleep the night before, but he doesn’t want to sleep on just the plastic mattress.</p><p>Everything in his car is already hot and he’s sweating by the time he’s sorted through some of his things to repack some essentials. Two duffle bags and the trash bag he tossed his bedding in should be enough for one night.</p><p>He doesn’t regret telling his parents that he was okay to come alone, but he definitely underestimated how he’d feel weaving his way through the throng of families already decked out burnt orange. The heat doesn’t help. He’s strong, but he’s only halfway to the dorm when he’s regretting not emptying out some of the less essential items from his duffle bags before tossing them over his shoulder. By the time he’s back to his room, he’s sweating, and the trash bag has so many holes from where he was holding on that it’s completely destroyed. He wants a shower and the halls have started to be a little less full of people, so he grabs a change of clothes, a bottle of body wash and his towel.</p><p>When he comes back, he’s glad that he took clothes with him because his entire room is filled with people.</p><p>Carlos used to think he was okay with meeting a lot of new people. Then he went to the police academy and realized that he hadn’t had to face a room full people completely alone since he was five and started kindergarten. It’s easy to feel comfortable in a group when you know a few people from the beginning.</p><p>“Hey man.” A guy that he recognizes as Mike from his Facebook picture steps out of the group. “I was wondering how long we were going to keep missing each other. We were just about to leave to get dinner and go back to the hotel.”</p><p>Carlos doesn’t ask why he’d go back to the hotel when he’s obviously all moved in. He just nods and shakes his hand and tries to not be weird to his new roommate’s family before they finally file out of his room a few minutes later.</p><p>Mike’s side of the room looks completely different than his. His bed is lofted, and he’s moved his dressers under the bed. He has plastic drawers and a curtain on his closet. While Carlos was in the shower, the plastic shelves between his bed and his desk have been turned into a pantry that reminds Carlos how hungry he is. On his desk is a stack off books to make it obvious that he’s already bought all his books from the bookstore, and he doesn’t have to watch for his financial aid to come in.</p><p>Carlos should at least go to the grocery store, but he already feels so alone that he just wants to curl up in bed and go to sleep.</p><p>But he can’t do that because someone knocks on his door. It’s probably the RA who reminded him four times that there’s a mandatory hall meeting the next night. Or maybe Mike already has friends coming to see him because Carlos doesn’t know anyone.</p><p>He opens it to find a girl with light brown hair who looks him up and down before declaring, “Okay, finally, you’re perfect. Do you like pizza?”</p><p>“I’m gay.” Carlos instantly feels his face heat up. He promised himself that he’d be out at college, but he still hasn’t even told his roommate. But somehow in the face of a pretty girl checking him out and calling him perfect, it just popped out like a weird defense mechanism.</p><p>“Even more perfect because I can pay you in pizza and you won’t try to act like I have to date you because you helped me with something,” the girl says. “Because I will pay you in pizza to help me loft my bed. And then my sister and I will help you loft your bed if you want.”</p><p>Carlos is still a little over-whelmed, but he does like pizza. And after driving by himself and checking in by himself and carrying his things across campus by himself, he was going to just leave his bed until he had the energy to look up a YouTube video and loft it by himself.</p><p>“Sure. Just let me grab keys.”</p><p>“Awesome,” the girl says as he locks his room and follows her down the hall. “I’m Iris by the way.”</p><p>***</p><p>Iris and Michelle don’t just feed him and help him loft his bed. They insist on going back to his car so he can unload everything and get all his stuff moved in. It only takes one trip after Iris flirts her way into getting them a cart. Michelle goes home after everything is in the building, but Iris sits on his floor and talks while he unpacks.</p><p>“You can tell me to leave if I’m driving you crazy,” Iris says after a while. Probably because he’s not as good at talking.</p><p>“You’re not.” He’s surprised it’s the truth. Living at home with his parents and his sisters all summer made him always want time alone. But there’s a difference between getting alone time and actually feeling alone. Before Iris came over, he was definitely feeling alone.</p><p>“So…we can go grocery shopping together tomorrow so that I don’t have to be that weird girl from Austin who has her mom and her sister around all the time because she doesn’t have a car?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And this is set during chapter 11 of Tunnel vision when Judd is alone with TK while TK is in the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judd never had to tell Grace he wanted time alone with TK. But she knew. Of course, she knew. She probably knew before he did. Maybe because she spent so many days by his bedside after the accident. She had to do it by herself because while she was waiting for him to wake up, everyone else’s family was mourning. Or maybe she just knew because she knows what he needs more than he does. He didn’t start to forgive God because she wanted him to; he started to forgive God because Grace existed in his life.</p><p>Judd’s always thought that people talk to coma patients for themselves and not because they think anyone is listening. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t help.</p><p>“Brother, when you wake up, we’re having a lot of conversations. First, you’ve got this man you think you’ve been hiding, and I’m fixin’ to be done pretending that I don’t know about him. And now he’s here, and I can’t very well ask him about his intentions with you when you’re laid up like this,” Judd puts his hand on TK’s shoulder. “Look, kid, you can’t do this to me, okay? I told you that. I can’t lose another brother. I can’t lose <em>you</em>, little brother. I can’t. So you’re gonna wake up for me. You’re gonna wake up for me, and we’re gonna talk about this teacher. For one thing, he teaches <em>third</em> grade. You want to explain to me why a third-grade teacher looks like that?  What’s he teaching these kids?”</p><p>TK doesn’t respond. Judd knows his family came and sat with Grace, but he still doesn’t know how she made it through the days they kept him asleep so that he could heal. Maybe it was easier because they kept him asleep while the burns healed on purpose, but somehow, he doubts it.</p><p>“Also, I give that fancy coffee maker about one week without you and your dad around before we break it.”</p><p>Judd leaves his hand on TK’s shoulder and closes his eyes. He’s spent a lot of time being mad at God in the last year. He’ll never forget the day he day he told Grace that and she just said, “well, I think he can take it.” Now, he can’t help letting that anger into his prayer. If God can’t take it, he should make TK wake up.</p><p>
  <em>Listen. You can’t have him. You already took too many of my brothers. You can’t have this one. He’s different. He’s family. I said I’d watch out for him and I’d take care of him. I don’t know why you’d give me this ridiculous perfect brat of a weird little brother and then take him back, but you can’t do that. Not yet. Not now. I’m not Grace. I’m not as good as she is. I won’t be able to forgive you this time if you take him. So you just fix him and you give him back. You have to give him back.</em>
</p><p>Judd wipes his face when a hand comes down on his shoulder.</p><p>“He’s always been like this,” the captain says. “Scared me so many times before he even started running into fires. When he was two, he fell out of his bed and just rolled under it. Didn’t even wake up. We had the cops searching everywhere and interviewing everyone. Then his mom noticed his hand sticking out from under the bed and freaked out. But he was just sleeping. When he was eight, he went flying over his bike, smacked his head on the sidewalk, but somehow didn’t get a concussion. He’s a fighter. He doesn’t know how give up even when he wants to. He’ll wake up. He always wakes up for me. He always comes back.”</p><p>“He damn well better.”</p><p>“So, did you know he was seeing that teacher?” Owen asks and Judd can’t help laughing.</p><p>“I had some idea,” Judd admits. “Didn’t think it was too serious.”</p><p>“We should wait and ask him when he wakes up,” the captain says.</p><p>“I’ll give him a week,” Judd says. “You hear that kid? You have a week, or your boyfriend’s going to answer all the questions I have without you to protect him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the extended version of the scene where TK and Carlos go over their kink questionnaire in Chapter 12. I needed to write it for myself, but I felt like it got too long and changed the mood of the chapter in a way I didn’t want. This extra makes me feel especially like an especially extra person because it’s like, “here’s the director’s cut.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is there anything in particular that you wanted to start with?” Carlos asks because it does seem more productive to wait to argue about what TK needs doctor approval to do until they get there.</p><p>He’s not entirely surprised when TK’s eyes scan down Carlos’s list and it feels more like an excuse to not look at him. He has TK’s list with his top four interests because he decided to put four instead of three. As far as Carlos is concerned, they can only do two of those four and spanking is going to be a discussion because he’s not spanking hard enough to stress out TK’s body. But while TK listed kneeling second and marked it as green, he also marked it as something Carlos needs to be sensitive about discussing with him because he’s embarrassed about wanting to do it so much. It even has a cross out to show that TK almost marked it as something he’d do just for Carlos before he changed it to something that he was very interested in doing himself. And that was <em>after</em> he saw that Carlos already had experience and was happy to have him do it.</p><p>“We both have spanking on our most-interested lists, and I feel like that’s where we were headed just now anyway,” TK says instead of bringing up kneeling. They <em>did</em> both list it as third and it <em>is</em> the only thing that they had in common in their top three interest sections. And TK’s not wrong. Carlos was about two bratty comments away from smacking his ass for being such a tease because he was asking for it.</p><p>“Okay. So you marked just ‘spanking’ as something you’ve done before and liked,” Carlos says. “Let’s start there. For the record, I’m not spanking you very hard until you’re more healed, but I do need to know what you know that you like. I don’t need details about exes that you’re not comfortable sharing. I just need a starting point for what you know that you like and want.”</p><p>“And you’ve done all the variations. I didn’t think you’d be this much more experienced than me,” TK says without looking at him.</p><p>“Hey. I had <em>one</em> partner who was into this and I followed his lead on what he wanted because he had a lot more experience than me with it,” Carlos says gently. “You have experience in things I can’t imagine doing, so I don’t think you should feel like you’re at some kind of disadvantage.”</p><p>“You’re thinking about the ‘including other people’ question, aren’t you?” TK asks with a smile. Carlos can feel himself blushing, but it’s worth it because he wanted TK to feel like they were on even ground.</p><p>“You still marked it red,” Carlos notes.</p><p>“Not because it was awful. Because this list is for us. I had a couple threesomes with a friend and some group stuff that most of us were high for honestly. It was <em>fine</em>. I wasn’t upset about it then and I’m not upset about it now. It’s not something I’m traumatized over. But it was casual. I’m not interested in sharing <em>you</em> with anyone.”</p><p>“I’m not sharing you either.”</p><p>TK smiles as he nods and looks back down at the checklist.</p><p>“I’ve really only been spanked when it happened in the moment. I <em>might</em> have learned that even guys who aren’t into getting serious about it will slap my ass because I’m being a brat on purpose. And I had a guy I was dating for a few months who did it once, figured out I liked it and was happy to take it further sometimes when we were having sex. I definitely liked a pretty hard spanking, but we never got into anything that didn’t fade completely in a few hours. He always only used his hand,” TK pauses before adding, “And it was never a formal ‘you’re being a brat so I’m putting you over my knee and spanking you,’ kind of thing.”</p><p><em>Over the knee spanking</em> was something TK marked as sensitive, so Carlos is proud he brought it up on his own. It’s the only spanking variation he marked green and all the other ones are really just different instruments that Carlos figures they’ll work up to if they learn he wants something harder than Carlos can handle with just his hand.</p><p>“Can I make a suggestion about something else you wrote down that’s kind of related?” Carlos asks gently because now he’s wading into multiple things TK said he was embarrassed about. TK nods, so he continues. “You wrote that you like being told you’re good and don’t like being told you’re bad, but you’re interested in correction and punishment and you don’t know how to deal with that because you feel like those preferences don’t fit together.”</p><p>TK just nods again, but even if he won’t look at Carlos, he doesn’t look distressed, so Carlos decides it’s okay to finish his thoughts.</p><p>“I think maybe you’re mixing up different things in your head. Acting like a brat and wanting correction or punishment for it can be different from being told that you’re bad and doing more serious punishment for whatever restrictions people might have agreed to. It’s almost like a kind of roleplay. It’s a lot more common and less serious than some of the kinds punishment people play with.</p><p>It’s also a less direct way of asking to be put in your place when you want to be, or a way to cue me that you want to shift into a dynamic where I’m dominate without saying it. It’s not the only thing that started to clue me in that we needed to talk about it, but it’s one of the things. And you already know it’s something you used to do to get other guys to spank you. If that’s easier than just telling me what you want, I’m comfortable with it as long as you’ll safeword or tell me to slow down if I misread you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t annoy you?” TK asks.</p><p>“Have I ever seemed like it really annoyed me when you act like that? You don’t do it when we’re talking about something serious, when I’m upset, or when I’m actually busy. If I’ve ever seemed frustrated, it’s just because I’ve had to resist giving you what you want for various reasons. I thought I made it clear that my frustration was because it’s so hard to resist you sometimes.”</p><p>“No, you have made that clear. Sorry. I just know it can get annoying sometimes. It might be something I should think about when you’re working on school stuff. I dated a film student once who hated that I wanted so much attention when he was busy.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, it’s not like that. At least not with me. I <em>like</em> that you tell me when you need attention and this is just one way that you do that. People who complain about other people needing their attention are dicks. If I’m busy with school, we’ll talk about it, but it won’t be because I don’t <em>want</em> to give you the attention. It just might mean you have to help me study or wait for me to finish something.”</p><p>TK looks like he wants to argue so Carlos takes his hand and pulls it to his lips so he can kiss TK’s knuckles.</p><p>“I’m not going to get mad at you. I might have to say I’m sorry and I’m busy, but I promise I’ll mean it. If I can’t give you attention when you want it, I still want to know that you want it so I can make up for it later. I’m not going to be annoyed and I will actually be sorry about it. It’s not actually different than if I texted you during a shift and told you I wanted to talk to you when you have time. We <em>both</em> have to communicate when we need extra attention.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m sorry. I’m being weird. It’s probably a <em>divorced parents who both sacrificed their careers for me at different times</em> thing,” TK shrugs, but he’s still blushing.</p><p>“It’s okay. We all have things. We’ve talked about my issues with letting myself have emotions and how my parents try to ignore that I’m gay. You’ve only had to deal with it a little, but I know it’s going to be an issue eventually. Everyone has baggage.”</p><p>“Yeah,” TK says and then laughs as he lifts the checklist he’s holding. “Maybe we could ditch the parent talk right now though?”</p><p>Carlos laughs. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about his parents at the same time they’re discussing sex.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“So I think what you said about the punishment thing was right. Like, very much completely right. Can I just agree with all of that and promise I’ll tell you if it’s not okay or do we have to talk about it more?”</p><p>“Are you okay with other reactions when you’re like that? Like maybe instead of spanking you, I do something else you’ve said you like—such as holding you down or holding you still.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s good.”</p><p>“Then I think it’s good for now. And with all the other kinds of spanking, I’d feel better coming back to those after I have an idea how you do with just my hand.”</p><p>“That makes sense.”</p><p>“Are you okay with talking about kneeling right now?” Carlos asks. He doesn’t want to push too many things at once, and they’ve already hit some sensitive things. But kneeling is also the 2nd most wanted thing on TK’s list and it’s something they can definitely do that doesn’t have to be strenuous.</p><p>“I’ve never done it,” TK says. “I don’t even know that I’ll like it. I just feel like I will.”</p><p>“Okay. There’s a lot of different things it can mean. Do you have an idea what you think you’ll like?”</p><p>TK goes quiet. Carlos wishes he had a better idea of how to deal with the situation.</p><p>“We can drop it,” Carlos offers. “Or I can give you some examples and see how you feel about them.”</p><p>“Examples?”</p><p>Carlos nods. He’s done some reading on his phone since they started this, but he figures he should start with what he knows and then he’ll go from there.</p><p>“So you could just kneel by my legs or between my legs while I’m sitting on the couch. I wouldn’t be worrying about your form or anything like that. Just however you were comfortable. Some people find that calming and grounding. I’d make sure I was touching you the whole time so you’d feel grounded and maybe even a little held down, but it wouldn’t be forceful.”</p><p>“That sounds nice,” TK says. “That’s kind of what I was thinking. Sometimes I feel like I just can’t get my head to settle down and I feel like it might help.”</p><p>“Okay. We can do that,” Carlos says. He considers stopping the conversation there, but that would just mean bringing it up again. “There’s also formal kneeling. Where I’d teach you a more formal, probably less comfortable, position. I’d generally pair it with looking at your body. This would probably be more likely to lead to sex, but I could lead it a different way for now. It would be more of a formal scene probably.”</p><p>“I think I’d like that, but it would probably depend on our moods, right? It seems kind of like a different feeling and direction.”</p><p>“It would be. I’ve generally always had that lead to something else. I guess it doesn’t <em>have</em> to, but I’ve always done it that way. The first kind could be completely nonsexual. Just because you felt like you needed to submit and let me ground you. To be honest, I’ve never had someone get into subspace that way, but I kind of suspect you’ll go down into subspace a lot easier than my ex.”</p><p>“If it didn’t work for him, why did you do it?” TK asks.</p><p>“He needed a lot to get there, and there wasn’t always time for that. He said it helped ground him. And honestly, I liked it. It was really calming for me. So sometimes it was something we did for me when I wanted it. This stuff <em>does</em> do something for me too. It’s just a little different.”</p><p>TK nods and even if he doesn’t turn to look Carlos in the eye, he shifts closer and pushes under his arm, so that Carlos can hold him. He also sets Carlos’s checklist on the coffee table and Carlos takes the hint that they’re not going to hit anything else on the list this morning.</p><p>“Will you ask me if you need it when I don’t?” TK asks.</p><p>“Eventually,” Carlos says. “I just want to make sure I have a feel for what we’re doing first. I need to know a little better what you need and how you react to different things.”</p><p>He expects TK to argue, but he just nods instead.</p><p>“This is why it’s easier to do with you. I know you’ll take care of me.”</p><p>Carlos runs his hand through TK’s hair and pulls him closer.</p><p>“You know, I’m not perfect. Just because you don’t mind it, doesn’t mean I haven’t driven other guys crazy because I was trying to take care of them when they didn’t want it. And it might drive you crazy when you’re back at work. Or when you think you’re healed enough to go back to work, but they won’t let you go yet. I’m not saying it’s going to happen for sure, but I don’t want you to start thinking I’m some kind of saint who takes care of you and you’re a hassle because you like it. It’s not like that.”</p><p>“I know,” TK says with a smile. “For one thing, you’ve let me take care of you so far when you’ve needed it, and somehow I don’t think that’s going to happen all the time when it’s for something minor and not as major as everything that’s happened with Iris. A child literally threw a book at your face and you said you were fine.”</p><p>“I let you kiss it better.”</p><p>“Because you wanted me to come over and I was still being weird about that. You still said you were fine.”</p><p>“Is Michelle talking about me behind my back?” Carlos asks with a laugh.</p><p>“Iris. What do you think she says when she insists on talking to me alone?”</p><p>“I was really hoping it was mostly nonsense about protecting me from <em>them</em>. That’s so awful. I should want her to make sense.”</p><p>“It’s not awful. It’s reality. And there’s also a lot of nonsense. It’s just less useful information for me,” TK says. “But it also doesn’t matter. She always makes me promise I’ll take care of you and I always mean it when I say that I will.”</p><p>Carlos pulls TK back into his lap like he was before, but this time it feels different.</p><p>“I love you,” Carlos says as he pulls TK into a hug. “You’re amazing, and I’ll try not to give you a hard time when you want to take care of me, but I’m not going to promise because I know I won’t keep it.”</p><p>“I love you too. You’re such a sap that no one believes Judd when he gets overprotective because even my dad doesn’t believe you could ever ‘get rough with me.’”</p><p>Carlos groans. “Where did Judd even get that idea? What did you tell him?”</p><p>TK pulls back just enough for Carlos to see his indignant expression as he puts his hand on his chest.</p><p>“<em>I</em> did nothing. He was spying when you picked me and Paul up at the firehouse. Don’t worry. I told him I wanted it and you weren’t doing anything I didn’t ask for. Also, he tried to ask Michelle about you and now he’s scared of her.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should get the next chapter of the main fic up sooner rather than later. :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to read all my other stuff it is posted on a different site or (if you just want to follow me on tumblr so I have more 9-1-1: Love Star people), I'm not to allowed to link it here, but the link to that can be found on<br/>my tumblr: @lostinanimage</p><p>As always, if you find any typos and would like to comment to tell me about them, I don't mind at all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>